Purple
by ILAUGHATYOUALL
Summary: Jellal was blue. He wouldn't stand by injustice. He took everything into his own hands. That was his first mistake. And Erza was red, very, very red. AU. Jerza. 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_This is to be a two-shot series featuring Jellal and Erza in an Alternative Universe. I've been liking those types of stories lately._

* * *

**Author: **ILAUGHATYOUALL

**Disclaimer: **It's on Fanfiction, right? (Looks nervously to right, then left, then right, then left...etc)

**Summary: **Jellal was blue. He was defined as a radical by many. He spoke out against the corrupt officials and criminals who ran their country. He wouldn't stand by injustice. He made mistakes. He took everything into his own hands. That was his first mistake. And she was red, very, very red.

* * *

"This country is dead. Look around, and tell me what you see. I'll tell you what I see. I see a governing structure that is filled with holes. I see society crumbling around the idea of equality and manufacturing. Equality is good. Manufacturing is good. But when do we cross the line?! They've crossed the line.

"Equality for criminals? Murderers and thieves, running free because of that goddamn new law that gave the court the right to accept or deny whatever witnesses they want? What about manufacturing? Manufacturing people?! This denies everything that we have ever stood for!

"I believe in a new hope. That's why I, Jellal Fernandez, am presenting this petition to the High Governmental Office. That's why I call all of you-"

"Jellal."

"... to stand with me-"

"Jellal!"

"... and change this city!"

"Jellal Fernandez! Silence yourself and sit down!"

The room was quiet. Only the heavy breathing of the Speaker was heard, as he leaned over his desk. The blue-haired college student of nineteen was the only other standing. He pursed his lips and sat down hard in his seat. His dark green eyes roamed the Speaker's black ones. After a moment, he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, sighing heavily. He didn't break eye contact.

The older man was the one that broke it. He looked to the side of the conference room, where a row of chairs sat against the wall. It was empty, except for the seat at the end, in which sat a young red-haired journalist, who was busy jotting down notes. She wore dark rimmed glasses, but her bangs covered her right eye.

He ran his hair through his almost non-existent dark grey hair. He blinked at the silent members of the committee. Makarov was almost smouldering, his eyes pinning Jellal's sulking form. Lahar was also glaring at Jellal, but not with the same intensity. His stare was more cold, calculating, even.

The Speaker sighed heavily again. "Would Representative Lahar of the Defense Force have any more propositions to uphold in this meeting?"

Lahar shook his head, frowning at the old man.

"Then, this meeting is adjourned."

The council stood, and most everyone left. Many sent dirty looks at the Speaker, and others glared more at Jellal. Thirty seconds later, the blue-haired boy and the red-haired girl were the only ones in the room.

Jellal strode over to her, frowning.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, standing near her. She didn't look up. She was writing notes furiously on her notepad.

"Oi," he said, a little louder, "We need to leave. The meeting is over."

He tapped her shoulder, trying to rouse her from her trance of writing on the notepad.

"Erza! Get up!"

"Oh, fine," she mumbled, snapping her book shut and glaring up at Jellal. Her grey eyes were sharp, as always. She cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"You wanna get something to eat?"

* * *

Minutes later, they were sitting at a table in a coffee shop, across from the City Hall. Erza was munching on a piece of strawberry cake, while Jellal was sipping a caramel latte. Neither said a word. They were both watching the news:

"The masked vigilante has appeared yet again in the Honai district, home of Representative Lahar Daie. Officials, including Representative Daie, have expressed their concerns over this individual, but also the effectiveness over local law enforcement. Here we have a picture of the suspect. He can be seen on the corner of the photograph, taken in the late hours of last night. It appears that the suspect is jumping from the rooftops, but authorities assure us that this is not the case." A black figure could be seen, just barely, climbing onto a rooftop. The next photo depicted this same figure jumping off of a rooftop.

Jellal yawned. "Boring!" he declared, gesturing toward the television, "I've seen more interesting things on GBS."

Erza nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off of the screen. "Maybe they're trying to bore you to death. It's easier than assassinating you." She took another bite of her cake, but missed the frosting. Her nose twitched in irritation.

"No, they wouldn't kill me off just yet," Jellal mused in a bored tone, "They probably think to set an example of me. It'll be all in the media and everything. I can't wait."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," she chided, turning her face to look at him, "You should go for... over-enthusiastic."

"Well I don't want to seem like a machine, but pedophiles aren't the type I'm looking for."

Erza put her spoon down, rested her elbows on the table, and laid her chin on her hands. She looked up at him skeptically. Off-handedly, he deduced that she was wondering what being a pedophile had to do with being over-enthusiastic.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "What's that face for?"

"Nothing," she muttered, "Just nothing."

"Listen. I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think later we could... I dunno..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Like, you and me could... go and..."

"Eat dinner sometime?"

"Yeah! Exactly!"

Erza grinned. "How about tonight? I haven't a thing to do."

Jellal froze, his eyes widening a fraction. Erza caught his hesitancy, and narrowed her own eyes at him.

"Sorry, not tonight. I'm busy."

"Busy... with what?" she asked, in her voice she used to get information out of people. He recognized it as the voice she used to interview corrupt officials and criminals. This irked him.

"Nothing in particular. It doesn't matter anyway. How about tomorrow night? We can discuss the meeting that happened today in more detail," he suggested, frowning.

She shook her head. "I'm busy the entire week, except for tonight. Plus, I think we should discuss that new vigilante."

"You've gotta be kidding me, Erza! That's impossible. Lunch, then." He ignored the second half of her reply. It bothered him more than he would admit.

"Fine," she said, pouting. She looked disappointed for some reason.

Jellal ran a hand through his hair. "You're disappointed," he noted.

"Or maybe your observation skills are getting worse."

"Hey!"

She smiled at him. "Okay. Lunch. Tomorrow."

* * *

Jellal returned to his residence that evening almost shaking with excitement. Okay, well, he wasn't shaking with excitement. More like a hunger for action. He slipped inside, then locked the door to his apartment on the south side of town. He walked down the entryway, his right hand trailing lightly across the textured tan wall. He entered into the main room, which was adjoined to the kitchen, connected by a breakfast bar counter.

He sat at one of the stools, leaning his elbows on the cold black granite, his face in his hands. He sighed, putting his hands on the counter and pushing off the seat. He headed to the master bedroom, flopping down on the bed cover on his mattress. The soft material rubbed against the back of his head and his arms. He sighed, then heaved himself off of the bed and walked into the master bathroom.

After pressing a strangely loose side panel by the sink. A contraption within the wall clicked, and a large hidden drawer shot out of the wall on the opposite side. Inside were a number of gadgets, as well as a long black cloak, a belt, and a bandana cloth. He changed into the black t-shirt and cargo pants that were also in the drawer, snapped on the belt, pulled on a black jacket, and tied the cloth around the lower side of his face. His fingers brushed the odd tattoo around his right eye.

It was a mystery to Jellal how he had gotten these strange markings on his eye. As long as he could remember, he'd had them. In the beginning he had hated them. People avoided him and called him names because of it. By the time he was fifteen, however, it was great. It made him different, real, special. Everyone else was normal. He got into fights, but still, he won.

That was before he met her.

Jellal shook his head, trying to rid himself of the near onslaught of memories that threatened to burst. He couldn't think about that right then. Too much on his mind would cause him to slip up, which was something he couldn't afford at the moment.

He finished dressing, putting on black combat boots, as well as the weird camo headwrap he'd picked up at some random thrift store. He opened the rather large window in his bathroom, swung his legs through, and jumped out onto the rooftop below him.

The cool air blew against his face, adding to the exhilaration of the fall. His cloak caught the wind and billowed. He landed lightly on the roof, three stories down. To the left, the sun was just visible above the darkening outlines of the skyscrapers downtown. From his uptown apartment, he got a pretty amazing sunset view.

Jellal crossed his arms, watching as the sun fell behind the hulking shapes of the buildings. A few moments later, the world became darker. Uptown Crocus became illuminated in street lights, and the glow from the skyscrapers only half a mile away.

He wondered if he should get going, but froze when he heard the click of a weapon. He whirled, glaring at his attacker. He was about to turn them into the victim, when he saw their face. His vigor faded. He was frozen again.

"E-erza?!" he croaked.

And there she was, her red hair blowing in the wind, her short tight black dress clinging to her figure, her grey eyes ablaze with fury. He shifted, stunned at her sudden appearance.

"How do you know my name, and what were you doing in Jellal's apartment?!" she demanded, glaring at him and pointing a rather sharp switchblade in his direction. He gulped.

"I'm his twin. My name is... Siegrain," he insisted.

Erza blinked. "Really?"

"Definitely."

"I've never heard Jellal mention he had a twin!" she exclaimed harshly, still holding the knife to him.

"He never did? Well... that's to be expected. I guess... We aren't really close and all..."

"I need some confirmation."

Shit, thought Jellal frantically. Then, of course, he remembered the preparations he had made for a situation just like this.

"Call Natsu. He'll tell you."

"..." Erza paused, not saying anything. "Fine," she decided. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Natsu. He picked up after six rings.

"Hey, Natsu," she said sharply, "What are you doing?"

Natsu was silent, then his voice eased into her ear, "With Lucy."

Oh. "That's not answering my question, but that's all I needed to know about what you were doing."

"It's not what you-"

She cut him off. "I need you to answer a question for me."

"Uh, sure. What did you want to know?" She could hear him yawning.

"Who is Siegrain?"

Erza could practically feel him thinking through the phone. "Jellal's twin, right?"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! Next chapter will be out next week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: LOL I had to check what the rating was while I was writing this chapter. I couldn't remember if it was T or not. Good thing it is. I would have to change it if it was lower. This chapter is longer than the first one.

* * *

"Jellal's twin, right?"

"Jellal's twin, right?"

"Jellal's twin, right?"

Erza Scarlett's grey eyes flew open, and she felt herself clawing at her sheets in a desperate sort of manner. She quickly calmed herself down, breathing deeply through her nose and looking around her room. From the look of the light streaming in through her curtains, it was early in the morning.

Sitting up in her bed, Erza held her head in her hands and tried to remove the incessant repetition of that phrase that was ringing again and again. It all seemed so wrong. She thought she'd known Jellal for a long time, and then all of a sudden his identical twin shows up?! Even worse, he's the vigilante that the Defense Force was looking hard for? It was unbelievable. But she chose to believe it. She had to trust Natsu, of course.

There was a little section, deep in the back of Erza's mind, that commented on how odd it was. How convenient that when she had caught the vigilante, he turned out to be Jellal's twin brother? Maybe he was - she abandoned the thought that was forming half-way. There was absolutely no way in hell that was it.

To admit the truth, Erza would agree to the fact that she was hurt. She and Jellal were very close. She had difficulties exactly drawing the line to where they were at the moment. Right between 'friends', and 'lovers', she decided. The thought made her blush.

She decided to call him and ask him.

Humming as she held the cell phone to her ear, Erza could hear the ringing. It rang. And rang. And rang.

Raising a brow in confusion when it went to his voicemail, Erza dialed his number again. It went to voicemail again. She grit her teeth in frustration and clenched her fist. Didn't the guy have the decency to pick up in the morning?! Perhaps for her own benefit, she dialed his number one last time and pressed 'call'.

This time, there was an answer.

"Hello?" said a voice. Erza's eyebrows lowered and her face darkened. This certainly didn't sound like Jellal.

"Jellal?" she asked, pretending she was oblivious. It was one of her tactics to get information out of people. She prayed it would work this time.

"This isn't Jellal Fernandez here." the voice said. Erza's breath hitched in her throat. She did her best to swallow, then asked the male in a calm voice, "Where is he, then?"

"Well, he's right here, alright," assured the man, chuckling darkly for a moment, "Close to death."

"What?!"

'Yeah," he sneered, then called away from the phone, "Hey, Jellal, your girlfriend's on the line."

A groan. Erza covered her mouth, horrified. "Jellal?!" she called. Maybe... Maybe he could hear her through the phone.

"Erza..." _Oh. My. God, _she thought, panic seizing her. It was unmistakably Jellal's voice.

"Jellal! Where are you? What happened!"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah," said the man, holding the phone back to his ear, "None of that. If you're smart, you've already read the clues, and you know exactly where I am. Where he is. And if you don't come quickly, he'll really be where he needs to be. Oh, and don't bother calling the police, or your boyfriend dies."

He hung up.

Erza sat with the phone still by her ear, for the first time in her life, helpless. _No, _she thought to herself, _I'm not helpless. I still have... others I can rely on._

She turned to her phone, which she had let fall limply to her side, along with her arm. Her eyes widened in realization as she figured out where he was located. When she had asked _where _Jellal was, the man had answered strangely. He'd said... here, close to death. So was he implying that he was close to death also? That made no sense. His location wasn't him being close to death... It hit her.

A cemetery.

Her hand with the phone flew to her ear as she grasped it with both hands. She removed it from her ear long enough to dial in Natsu's number, and press the call button.

"Hmmmm?"

"Get the hell up. Right now!"

"No 'good morning'?" the Pinky groaned.

"No. Just get the hell over here or I will come and kill you."

"No!" Natsu pleaded, "Don't come over! I'll come over!"

Erza rolled her eyes. Natsu always fell for that sort of stuff.

"Put it on speaker."

He did. "Why do you need it on spea-"

She cut him off. "Hi, Lucy. How are you?"

Erza heard Natsu's muttered profanity. Lucy's squeal could be heard through the phone line as well. Usually, she would be smiling, but her situation was dire and she needed s_omeone_ to move his butt.

"I-it's not what it seems like!" claimed Natsu, probably sweating bullets.

"Both of you just get your clothes on and get over here."

"I'M IN MY CLOTHES!"

"No. You're in your Pjs. Now please come."

"NEVERMIND!"

Erza hung up. She furrowed her brow and stood up. She grabbed a random outfit out of her dressing drawer and put it on. The outfit was a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She slipped her switch-blade into her pocket. Next she put on her black combat boots and tied her hair up in a pony tail.

Now to wait for Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

The room was dark and dank. The air smelled like mildew and tickled Jellal's nose. He sniffed, then sneezed. He heard an angry grunt from the next room over.

Jellal's head felt like it was going to explode and pound out of his skull. The left side of his face still felt like it was on fire from earlier when he had gotten kicked there. His hands were tied behind his back, but his mouth was left ungagged. He wasn't going to yell, not even if they hurt him more. He could barely recall what was told to him before the man had kicked him in the stomach the first time.

_"We've got snipers around _her. _If you make a noise bigger than a mouse, unless I tell you otherwise, she's as good as dead."_

He grit his teeth. Pretty soon, another one of those goons would come around and beat him up some more. His sneeze had probably cost him another good five minutes of sleep.

No, Jellal couldn't sleep. The fact that Erza was confirmed to be coming made him stay awake. He hadn't slept all night, but he was not going to be asleep and useless when she showed up. Inwardly, he was hoping that she wouldn't find out the riddle, and would stay... _safe._

She always seemed to avoid doing that.

Then again, she would probably call Natsu, and he would help her. Maybe he would convince Erza to stay while he went and saved Jellal. But that would probably never happen. Jellal knew Erza better than that. He prayed that she brought her switch-blade.

One of the goons, the one with the _really _ugly face, blocked the meager light that was coming through the door from the lamp in there. He grinned, like he always did when he saw Jellal's state. Well, he couldn't blame him. Having his face smashed into the floor several times, on top of being tied up and thrown on the floor, didn't make him look that great.

"'Sup, pretty?" he grunted, attempting to lift his face off of the floor.

Not a second later it was smashed down again. He muffled the groan that was trying to come out of his throat.

"Don't mock me, asshole!" he roared. A muffled 'shut up' was heard from the other room. Ugly knit his dark brows together and ran his hand through his non-existent hair. He was bald and dumb. No more to it.

"Can I still kick him?"

"Yeah. Just don't laugh to yourself, stupid."

"Okay, okay..."

Jellal felt a foot connect with the side of his head, sending him sailing across the small room and into a wall. A low moan erupted from his throat, even though he tried to muffle it. He was losing consciousness quickly, but he managed to utter something before everything went completely black.

"_Erza..."_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy stood outside Erza's doorstep, looking like they had just gotten out of bed. The couple had gotten together recently, something that made Erza smile, but hadn't announced it formally.

"I thought I knocked," she heard Natsu mutter, "But I'm so damn tired I'm not certain."

Lucy giggled. "No, you didn't. Just bang on the door and she'll open."

He obliged, rapping smartly on the door. Erza opened as soon as his fist hit the door. Natsu and Lucy both saw immediately that something was very wrong. Erza was pale. She was _never_ pale.

"What's wrong, Erza?!"

She told them once they were inside. They both looked grave.

"Here, we'll go with you," insisted Lucy. Natsu's featured scrunched up.

"No, Erza and I will go. You'll stay and keep in contact."

Lucy looked very reluctant, but she consented. She knew Natsu didn't want her to get hurt. She didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment.

"Fine."

Natsu noticed her tight features, and frowned.

Half an hour later they were walking toward the city cemetery. Erza was shaking on the inside, but on the outside she was confident, commanding, and quite kick-ass. She had added dark gloves to her outfit, and Natsu had taken another switch-blade from her inventory.

"We'll both knock at the office. They're most likely keeping him in the basement, from the sound effects that I heard when they called," she whispered to him, keeping a straight face. He nodded ever so slightly. It was obvious that they were being watched.

* * *

Jellal opened his dark green eyes, trying to see what was around him. Bright light was filtering through a large hole in the ceiling and the remnants of a large banging sound came in waves through the air. Damn. It was morning. The left side of his face felt numb, as did several other sections on his body. He groaned as he struggled to lift himself off of the floor.

"Why the hell would you do something like this?!"

Jellal's arms shook as he heard Erza's voice ring throughout the chamber. His eyes were wide. _No. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was in danger!_

"Erza..." he croaked, trying to reach where she was with his voice. But he was so weak it barely made a sound. He swore, collapsing onto the cold wet ground from sheer exhaustion.

"Jellal?! Jellal, was that you?!"

He groaned in response, hopefully loud enough for her to hear him. His mind was too clouded for him to realize that if she did respond, she would come to save him. That would be bad. Very bad.

He lost consciousness once again.

* * *

The next time Jellal decided to wake up, it was _much _brighter. It was like the sun was shining right in his eyes on purpose.

"Jellal!" a voice cried. The sun was blocked out and he began to see again. Ah. It was Erza. A strange sentimental feeling spread through him. It felt warm, but guarded.

"Erza," he began/croaked, "You..."

"Natsu helped. He left a little while ago."

"And the snipers?"

She grinned. "All taken care of."

"You shouldn't have done something dangerous like that..."

Jellal cringed as he saw Erza's features tighten. She grimaced and turned her face away from him. She had been leaning over him, but straightened and let the sunshine back in his face. This was not appreciated.

Erza's eyebrows scrunched up when she saw his struggle. She shifted over him again and blocked out the sun.

"Neither should you," she stated matter-of-factly. He cocked an eyebrow at her. No, his _right _eyebrow. He still couldn't feel his left one.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

He froze. "Tell you... what?"

"That you were doing all that freaky vigilante stuff. You aren't a superhero, you know!"

"Yeah... But I had to."

"Why?"

Jellal's eyes widened. Erza's voice was shaking. Sh really was worried about him.

"Erza," he started, raising up an arm to her face, "I'm sorry. Maybe I can tell you.. later."

He flinched at the hurt look on her face. He quickly grunted and sat up, giving himself a better view of both Erza and the grassy green area they were sitting in. Momentarily distracted, he suddenly realized that they were by the cemetery. Police cars were lined up at the street, and some paramedics were jumping out of an ambulance. His face scrunched up in pain, and Erza tried pushing him back down.

"No," Jellal muttered. Erza gave him a determined look that told him she wasn't taking no for an answer. Well, he had the perfect response. He smiled lightly before leaning forward and pecking her perfect lips.

She made a cute little squeaking noise as he kissed her, then she began kissing him back, her cheeks practically on fire. He tilted his head into the kiss and smiled a little when he realized that Erza was breathing through her nose. She pulled his face closer to hers, like it was the most important thing in the world that they were as close as possible.

Their first kiss was interrupted, probably due to the terrible state Jellal's body was in. The paramedics were forevermore on his bad side.

* * *

So there's my first Jerza 2-shot! Thank you for reading!


End file.
